


Inconvenient Timing

by Ralemalt



Series: FiKi Kink Bingo [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Come play, Face Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Fíli, Post BotFA, Rimming, Smut, Snark, Snowballing, they're saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Written for the FiKi Kink Bingo.Erebor is still in ruins, but Kili has more important things to take care of first.





	1. Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an alpha/omega type fic before and I'm not very strong with smut. I hope it's enjoyable regardless!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Kink Bingo Card](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3715fedc0c32b167d380f59123b409e0/tumblr_inline_on1v9xZO6i1toapn5_540.png)

For weeks the sounds of hammers and shifting rock had echoed through Erebor's halls as its citizens worked hard to fix the destruction caused by the dragon.

Kili felt antsy as he hauled another load of rubble to the area where it was being dumped, his senses having been heightened that morning upon waking. His brother, who normally slept next to him, had been nowhere to be seen, and it wasn't until Kili caught a whiff of a lingering scent that he understood why.

His One had started his heat already and in turn Kili's body was responding to that of his other half.

Before he could find his uncle and explain, he was dragged away to help with construction of the mountain.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, caused not only by the hard work but also the rolling want and almost need that was growing harder and harder to ignore the longer he was away from Fili. He planned to slip away as soon as he could, and luckily his chance came when two dwarves began an argument. Tensions ran high between alphas normally, but having been stuck so close together with the scent of an omega in the air, it was almost unbearable.

He slipped away unnoticed, though was sure it wouldn't be for long. Fili was the only omega within the mountain until the rest of their people arrived, and most everyone knew that Kili was his mate. It wasn't hard to put together.

Once the battle had been won, the injured had been tended and the dead had been mourned. Construction had started slowly with the help of Dain and many of his dwarves, first cleaning out safe rooms to stay in before tackling the main passageways, which was where Kili had just snuck away from.

Now he wandered through winding passageways that he had yet to explore, knowing that an omega in heat would look for a quiet place and away from so many alphas. Though these halls were strange to Kili, he didn't need a map. He simply followed that scent he knew so well, letting it lead him down staircases and past twists and turns, growing stronger and stronger until he came to a small room tucked away at the end of an abandoned hallway.

As he rounded the corner into the room where the scent was most potent, all thoughts screeched to a halt and all blood headed south at the sight of Fili. In his desperation, the elder dwarf had stripped out of his clothes and was lying naked with his back pressed against the cold stone floor, knees bent and legs opened in a rather delicious looking invitation. One arm was thrown over his eyes, lips parted as harsh pants were forced from his lungs. The other hand was wrapped around the swollen cock between his legs, short, thick fingers stripping the length gracelessly in an attempt to find satisfaction.

A lone lamp sitting on the floor, most likely having been dropped there, was the only light in the room, and its flame reflecting off of Fili’s thighs.

Even just the idea of his brother being so far gone that he was already so wet was enough to make Kili groan and squeeze the tent in his own trousers.

"Unless you're my mate, then fuck off." Fili panted heavily, voice almost hoarse with desire and need. He wasn't as far gone then, not if he could still speak coherently. The arm across his face moved so he could see, "Oh, it's you. I suppose you'll do." His eyes caught the light and Kili could see the glint within them that had nothing to do with the lantern.

"I'll _do_?" The brunet snorted as he stepped into the room, instincts screaming at him to claim what belonged to him, to give Fili want he wanted – what he _needed_. "I think you'll find that my cock is the only one that can satisfy you, Ghivasheluh." He replied smoothly even as he began to strip out of his clothing to join the naked dwarf, slowing his movements when he noticed Fili's eyes staring at him hungrily and watching his every movement.

"Well it’s not doing its job right now, now is it?" Fili snapped, almost snarling. The effect was ruined by the pleading whimper that escaped him immediately after.

"Patience, Fee. You're the one who disappeared without warning me, and then led me on this merry chase." Instead of making a pile of his clothes, or throwing them anywhere he pleased like Fili had apparently done, Kili arranged them across the dusty floor.

"Needed to leave." The blond gasped out, arching into his fist as he tightened his grip, eyes glued to Kili though they wanted to flutter closed. "There are too many alphas we don't know." He confessed.

Kili couldn’t argue. They didn't know the dwarves of Dain's army, and though they were good warriors, that didn't automatically make them trustworthy. Especially not when it came to the heir of the newly reclaimed Erebor while he was in a state like this.

"Fair enough, brother. I understand your need to get away." Kili soothed softly as he knelt at the edge of the little bed he'd made, "Come here. We don't have much with my scent on it, but I've been working all morning while you've had your fun." He smirked a little at the sight of a glare being pointed at him, "It should be strong thanks to the sweat."

It took great effort for Fili to peel himself off the cool floor and situate himself across Kili's clothing instead. He lay there for the moment and inhaled the musky scent from Kili's shirt. Being surrounded by the familiar and comforting smell was something he had been craving as all omegas did. Despite all his teasing and mock complaints about missing clothes, Kili knew his scent was something Fili enjoyed having around him. The blond was forever swiping an article of clothing that Kili would only get back when his smell had faded.

Fili's movement stirred his own scent, and it hit Kili's senses hard, almost stunning the archer with its strength, "Mahal Fee. I could devour you, you smell so good." The brunet moaned out, hand squeezing Fili's thigh before slipping between them and dipping low until his fingertips brushed against Fili's slick hole. Even that small caress had the blond arching high with a needy cry, hands clenching in the clothing beneath him.

"You're so wet for me." One of Kili's fingers easily sipped passed the ring of muscle, aided by the amount of slick Fili had already produced. "Fuck...already so loose too." There was no resistance with the first finger so he tried two, finding only a little resistance this time. "Have you been fingering yourself waiting for me?" Kili nuzzled his stubble against Fili's knee even as he curled his fingers and tugged on the rim.

Fili all but screamed, body tensing at the sensation, thighs quivering and his cock bobbing freely now that his hands were gripping the clothes. "A-a little." Fili admitted breathlessly, but it was clear conversation was above him for the moment, eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensations of Kili's fingers inside him. "It wasn't enough. Azyungal, please. Need you inside me." Muscles clenched around Kili fingers in hopes of enticing him to get on with it.

"Patience, Ghivasheluh. I'll take care of you." Kili cooed, grinning as he felt the muscles around his fingers tighten. He trailed a third finger around the tense rim, pushing it in to join the other two before slowly spreading all three of them.

Fili gasped, legs pushing open a little more as he attempted to thrust down to push them farther inside him. "Don't _Ghivasheluh_ me! Mahal, you're not taking care of me you tease! Just stick your dick in and fuck me!" He actually whined, though it melted into a loud moan as Kili thrust his fingers deeper, searching for that spot that he knew would drive Fili mindless with need.

He knew he found it when his brother's hips jerked and that blond head began to thrash side to side. Kili watched Fili, completely entranced as he continued to rub over the gland hidden within the scorching heat.

Fili's face was flushed, eyes closed tightly and mouth open as he rode wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure. His trembling body was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made him glow in the lantern light, making him look more golden than all the treasure in the mountain.

Clear liquid dribbled from the tip of his cock, running along the swollen shaft to gather in the hair on his belly. Kili's mouth watered as the sight, and he didn't bother holding back. He shifted forward as his fingers continued to abuse Fili's sweet spot and closed his mouth around the tip.

"Kee!" Fili shrieked in surprise, hips rolling up into that heat. Kili was ready for it and swallowed around the shaft in his mouth, moaning when he recognized the taste on his tongue. Fili had used his own slick as lubricant, and the thought and taste made Kili hard and hot.

"Kee. Azyungal. Please." There was a weak tugging in his hair, fingers curling in the dark strands and trying to decide to pull or to pet. "Knot me. I need it." Fili whimpered, sobbing as Kili's fingers continued to prod and stroke inside him.

The alpha relented and pulled back, tightening his lips around Fili's cock as he went, suckling on just the tip for a moment more, pressing the end of his tongue into the slit and lapping up the salty taste of his One.

Fili keened loudly, fingers tightening in the strands and pulling in utter desperation, and when Kili finally pulled off and looked at his brother's face, he could see the tears rolling from the corners of his eyes and into his hair. He crawled up Fili's body using one arm, the fingers of the other moving away from that gland until they were simply stretching him a little more. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Fili's, eyes open and watching as they shared each breath. He could barely see the blue in the eyes looking back at him as Fili's pupils were blown wide.

They were both silent except for the occasion whimper or moan as Kili worked Fili open. He could feel that the clothing beneath Fili's hips was growing a little damp. The idea of putting them back on when they were finished and having Fili's scent so close made Kili's cock twitch against the blond's hip. It wasn't like he could walk back through the halls naked after all.

Finally satisfied, Kili finally slipped his fingers out, and despite his pleading before, Fili made an unhappy noise at their loss.

"Shh." Kili pressed a kiss to those moist lips. "I got you." He promised, trailing his slick hand along Fili's side.

The blond either didn't notice or didn't care as the action caused a shudder to shake his frame, his fingers loosening from Kili's hair as he nodded wordlessly.

"Get on your knees, Ghivasheluh." Kili ordered gently, trailing his lips down Fili’s neck and pressing little kisses along his collar bone.

Fili preferred face to face, and they'd do it that way later when his need flared up again. For right now, his One moved without argument, unsteadily and with Kili's help.

"You're absolutely stunning." Kili murmured as he ran his fingers through the gold strands cascading down Fili's back, hair damp with sweat along with the rest of him. His fingers trailed down Fili's spine, eyes roaming the broad shoulders and muscles that moved beneath, shifting down lower until he could see the round globes of that ass. He gave into the urge to squeeze them, grinning at the moan Fili made as he fell forward onto his hands, tilting his hips up and presenting himself for Kili in a way that made Kili _throb_.

"Fuck." The brunet hissed under his breath, inhaling the sweet heavy scent that his brother exuded. He parted the cheeks in his hands and watched as Fili's hole clenched around nothing even as the movement of muscles caused a trickle of slick to ooze out.

"Kee." Fili murmured.

"Right here." Kili promised, pressing his finger sideways against the spot behind Fili's heavy stones and swiping up to gather the slick.

Fili mewled at the sensation, hips wiggling a little even within Kili's grip. Kili didn't waste any more time as he stroked the slick over his own cock, heavy with want, and guided himself to Fili's entrance.

His brother was tense with anticipation, body completely still as Kili pressed the head of his cock against him. He cried out when Kili pressed forward, the brunet watching the way the rim of Fili's hole stretched open for him. The warmth was amazing, and Kili grunted out a low groan as he watched himself sink into his brother's pliant body.

Fili only stayed still long enough for their hips to meet, then he was rocking forward before pushing back to spear himself on Kili's cock.

Grabbing him by the hips put Kili in control once more, and the alpha couldn't help but grin at the noise of frustration that Fili released. "Such a slut for my cock." Kili teased as he pulled away slightly, eyes glued to the spot where they were joined and groaning at the slickness that covered his shaft. He pushed forward again, "Mahal, Fili. I wish you could see how your hole stretches around me. It feels like you're trying to swallow me with the way you keep clenching." Kili allowed his head to fall back and his eyes to close as he set a rather slow pace so he could savour the sensations of Fili squeezing around him.

"Harder, Kili. Please!" Fili clawed at the very stone beneath them, voice completely wrecked. "I need-"

"I know what you need." Kili snapped his hips forward, skin slapping against Fili's with a sharp sound and an equally sharp sting. It jerked a desperate sound from Fili's mouth and all the blond could do was spread his legs a little more to keep balance. "You'll get it when I'm ready to give it." Kili promised, slowing down once again, "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast until you're screaming my name and everyone in this mountain knows exactly how I please you."

Fili whined, but had to accept what Kili was willing to give him. The brunet didn't want it over so quickly and kept the steady pace with only a few adjustments to his speed to keep Fili interested and on edge. He allowed his hands and lips to roam instead, kissing and nibbling marks along Fili spine, while his hands reached around Fili's chest and teased his nipples until they were hard and sensitive.

Kili didn't know how long had passed, but Fili only seemed to be making incoherent noises, constantly whimpering out Kili's name and occasionally able to beg for it harder. "Alright, Ghivasheluh." Kili purred as his long fingers curled around Fili's cock. The flesh was hot and leaking, creating another mess on Kili's already ruined clothes. Kili wasn't going to last much longer either. He could feel his stones drawing up tighter against his body and the knot Fili wanted inside him so much had already begun to swell.

Fili gasped harshly as Kili loosely stroked him. It wasn't enough pressure to get him off, but any touch to the sensitive skin sent electricity crackling along his nerve endings. His arms and legs were shaking, but he braced himself as much as he could.

Kili gave him only a moment to steady himself as he pulled out until just the head of his cock was left inside Fili, before snapping his hips forward again, driving hard and thrusting deep enough into the willing body that his knot was squeezed passed Fili's ring.

Fili's shout echoed around the stone room, and his arms gave out on him as he fell forward, cheek pressed against the wrinkled mess of Kili's shirt. The new angle of his body made him tighter, and they moaned together on the next thrust in. Fili mewled loudly as Kili's knot had grown enough to catch on his rim whenever he pulled out and pushed in.

The alpha continued the brutal pace, panting in time with the wet slapping sounds of his thighs against Fili's. His One was a babbling mess and the only word Kili could understand falling from his lips was his name.

A tingle at the base of his spine alerted Kili of his impending climax, and his next thrust was the one that locked him in place, Fili's body gripping him tightly.

The head of his cock must have nestled right against Fili's gland because the next thing Kili knew was his brother arching up screaming, dick swelling in Kili's grip before he felt the flood of warm come across his fingers.

"That's it baby." Kili murmured, teeth grazing across Fili's back as he stroked his omega to completion, Fili's inner muscles working Kili at the same time and seeming to draw his orgasm from him. Kili came with a shout, though not near as loud as Fili had been, his teeth sinking into the skin of a shoulder as his body jerked, rocking himself deeper as he emptied himself inside his mate.

They sank down against their makeshift bedding together, Kili carefully curling around Fili's limp body and tucking his brother against his chest and under his chin. He loved being the taller one for a lot of reasons, but this one was his favourite.

Settled for the moment, Kili closed his eyes for a few seconds as he basked in the tingly sensation of floating. He could still feel Fili's muscles twitching as they squeezed around him. Kili supposed it should have been uncomfortable, having sensitive parts of him stimulated, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Curious, the arm Fili wasn't resting on snuck down between them and traced the area where they joined.

An almost violent shudder jerked Fili’s form, "Kee..." It was soft and small and sounded absolutely shattered.

Kili pulled his hand away and used both arms to manoeuvre Fili so that the brunet could see his face. His eyes were glazed over, pupils still huge, and his eyelashes glistened with tears. He smiled when Kili nuzzled against his cheek, inhaling the mixtures of scents that were plastered all over them both. "We have a while, I think. You should sleep." Kili murmured against a fuzzy cheek.

Fili hummed, breathing slowly returning to normal. "I didn't bring a blanket." He slurred sluggishly.

"I'll keep you warm, Fee." Kili promised quietly, keeping his arm beneath Fili's head for a pillow and wrapping the other around his omega's middle and holding him tightly against his front. Fili was still running hot and would be for a while. They probably weren't going to need a blanket. "I told you, I'll take care of you."

The elder was quiet for a moment before he let out a soft huff of laughter, "You do that well." He promised but was interrupted by a yawn. Kili could only imagine how long Fili had been down here before he found him, but knew it was a while considering how worked up he'd been.

"Of course I do." Kili kissed Fili's cheek, "Now shut up and go to sleep or you'll be too exhausted for round two."

Fili retaliated by tensing the muscles around Kili as tight as he could, surprising a gasp out of the brunet who wasn't expecting it. " _Fuck_." He buried his face in Fili's shoulder, wheezing in air as he tried not to rock against Fili's ass. Whoever thought the alpha was in charge, clearly didn’t know what they were talking about.

He could feel his brother's smirk being pressed into the arm beneath Fili's head, followed by an apologetic kiss. "Love you, Kee." Fili murmured as he settled down and slowly relaxed.

"Love you too." Kili grinned against the back of Fili neck, inhaling the smells of sweat, come, and the scent that was unique to the golden dwarf.

A hum was his only response this time.


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's heat isn't quite over yet and both are feeling a little playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the summary.
> 
> Square was "Come Play".
> 
> [My updated Kink Bingo Card](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9ade4a2e3d68bd696cdd8f26fbb42462/tumblr_inline_on5891m0fS1toapn5_500.png).

A tickling sensation across sensitive skin woke Fili from an exhausted sleep. For a moment he couldn't focus his fuzzy mind and was confused as to where he was. He wasn't worried though, since the scent of Kili was strong and it seemed as though he had been wrapped up in it.

That tickle between his cheeks returned and when he stiffened in surprise, the aching of his body reawakened the memories all at once. He realized he was wrapped in Kili's clothing, and the scent of his alpha combined with the knowledge that Kili's come was trickling out of him was enough to ignite Fili's blood on fire once more.

He groaned quietly, half in pleasure and half in exhaustion. He didn't necessarily mind being in heat. It meant being constantly doted on by his attentive alpha, and he certainly wasn't going to complain about that. And he wasn't going to complain about the sex.

But going into heat when Erebor was still so desolated was really inconvenient, and maybe a little unnerving with so many strange dwarves around and his instincts demanded safety. He didn't even know how long they'd been within the room.

He hadn't noticed the warmth pressed against his back until it moved, an arm coming around his waist and holding him even as teeth found his earlobe for a playful nip. "Good morning, Ghivasheluh." Kili murmured into his ear, just the sound and timber of his voice enough to cause a shiver to roll down Fili's spine.

"Is it morning?" Fili mumbled, mind not ready to fully wake yet even though his body felt the opposite. His alpha's close proximity wasn't helping.

His brother laughed quietly, "Honestly I have no idea." He admitted, squirming against Fili and pressing his own hardening cock against the small of the blond's back. His inner muscles clenched involuntarily at the feel of it so close. "Did you want some water?"

"Please." Fili hummed in response to Kili's question, though a noise of protest at that warmth moving away escaped him before he could stop it.

He heard Kili's smug chuckle even as he heard the sound of water being scooped up. "I'm not going anywhere, Fee. How bad is it right now?" He asked and returned with a mug full of water that Ori had brought to them the day before. Fili had woken to find that food and water had appeared within their little sanctuary, as well as a few extra blankets. At first he'd felt betrayed that Kili would leave him defenceless in a time like this, but had been assured that Kili hadn't left at all and that Ori had hunted them down on Thorin's order. Ori had been a good choice to send as he was harmless and familiar, and their uncle must have known that.

Fili took it and sipped at the cool liquid, sighing in relief as it felt good against his heated insides. "Not bad, but getting there. If I even think about the fact that your come is leaking out of me, I-" His breath hitched and his semi-hard cock twitched as if to show Kili what he meant.

The thought of him leaking out of Fili seemed to interest the brunet as his eyes lit up and a slow grin spread across his face. Not a moment later, Fili found himself being pulled back and into Kili's lap. Two prodding fingers slipped between his cheeks and pressed into him without warning.

"Kee!" The mug of water fell from Fili's hand as the blond pressed himself back against Kili's strong chest. The small intrusion of the slim fingers only intensified his need to be filled and stretched around his mate's cock. He couldn't help himself and rocked back onto those fingers.

Kili moaned against his shoulder as he moved inside him, spreading wide to stretch him though he certainly didn't need any preparation. "Mahal, Fee. You're filled with it. So messy and wet..." He murmured as he nipped along Fili's shoulder. "You're going to be swollen with it by the time you're satisfied." Fili hoped it was a promise, but either way the words alone were enough to conjure an image of himself full of Kili's seed.

He must have made a noise because Kili gently hushed him, removing his fingers despite Fili's protests and rocking hips. "You like that idea, hm? Being full of my come."

"You know I do." Fili huffed out as he closed his eyes, grinding down against Kili as much as he could but getting no relief from it, not when his body demanded to be knotted.

A cooling touch against his lips made his eyes open and he found the fingers Kili had just had inside him painting white seed across his lips. His hands moved to grip Kili's arm for something to hold onto as the smell of the brunet was almost overwhelming so close. The tip of his tongue snuck out between his lips to get a taste.

Kili made a pleased noise at the touch, "Open your mouth." He murmured into Fili's ear just as he pushed his coated fingers passed Fili's lips. "Mm. Clean them off." He ordered, though Fili was already ahead of him, suckling the digits and moving his tongue to collect every drop of the delicious fluid.

Kili's other arm shifted and Fili found himself being fingered again. A hot thrill surged through him at being filled from both sides at the same time, though wished both intrusions were larger than fingers.

The fingers in his ass weren't there long enough to really enjoy them, and before Fili could comprehend the move, they were rubbing the slippery come around and over his nipples. He gasped around the fingers still in his mouth, chest pushing out to press into the wonderfully teasing touches. "What-" He began but could barely make sense with Kili's fingers in the way. The brunet removed them so he could speak, "What are you doing?" The blond groaned as he rocked against Kili's thigh again, the movement smooth now thanks to his own slick.

"Marking my territory." Kili's voice sounded rough, almost like a growl. "Everyone will know just who you belong to the moment they smell you." His teeth sunk down into Fili's shoulder, pain mixing in with the pleasure already coiling inside the omega's gut. His chuckle made Fili's skin tingle, "It looks like you're doing the same." He shifted his knee but didn't move it away.

Fili impatiently grunted, "This would feel better if I could rock back on your cock." He could feel Kili pressed between their bodies, his girth settled against Fili's back. He was _so close_.

"I'm sure it would." And there was something in his brother's tone that caught Fili's attention. "But I want to try something first that I don't think you'll complain about."

"What is it?" Now Fili was curious. There wasn't much that they hadn't done, so something new was exciting.

"Hold on." Kili said and then suddenly he was gone completely and Fili's entire being cried out at the loss of his touch.

Before he could say anything or make a noise, the alpha appeared in front of him, his hands cupping Fili's face. He closed the distance between them, kissing Fili long and hard so he could taste himself in his brother's mouth, stealing his breath and coherent thoughts. When they finally broke apart with a filthy smacking noise, Kili wore a mischievous grin. "Do you trust me?"

A wrinkle appeared between Fili's eyebrows at the ridiculous question. "What kind of question is that? I trust you with my life."

Kili only laughed, "Well, I hope it's not that dramatic." He grinned before turning around and reclining onto his back. He tilted his head up slightly and looked at Fili upside down. "I want you to sit on my face."

"...what?" The blond was confused by such a request and didn't move a muscle to do as Kili requested.

"Sit. On. My. Face." His snarky mate spoke slowly this time, evil grin spreading across his lips. "You said you trust me, so trust me."

With a roll of his eyes, Fili did as Kili asked and shuffled forward on his knees until Kili's head was between his legs. "I almost hope you suffocate for being annoying."

Kili snorted loudly, "Then you can explain how my death occurred."

Fili remained silent. Yeah, that didn't sound like something he wanted to do.

"That's what I thought. Now lean back, but stay up on your knees."

"I'm bonded to a lunatic." Thinking his alpha had been fucked stupid but willing to indulge him, Fili lowered himself down. Only to fall forward and have to brace his hands on either side of Kili's body with a startled "Oh!" as a skilled tongue licked along his rim.

"Not so crazy now am I?" Even muffled, Kili sounded altogether too smug considering his position, but Fili was of the opinion he had every right this time as he straightened once more.

"I can admit when I'm wrong." He gasped in another breath as Kili licked him again. "How about you use that tongue and mouth of yours for something other than feeding your own ego?" The blond suggested and didn't have to wait long before Kili went to work, arms coming up to grip Fili's hips to hold him in place.

As a warm tongue made little teasing kitten licks against his sensitive rim, Fili whimpered and bit his lip. Every small touch sent a little jolt of pleasure to his cock, and he was torn between wanting to get off as soon as possible or making this last.

When Kili grew a little more enthusiastic, pushing his tongue inside Fili and seemingly touching every part of him, the blond couldn't help but keen loudly, "So good, Kee. More." He demanded with a roll of his hips.

The action caused Kili's stubbled chin to scratch against the sensitive skin behind his stones. The sharp but pleasurable sensation startled a loud moan from Fili and he ground down before he could stop the impulse. The movement forced Kili's tongue even deeper inside him and the moan turned into a desperate cry.

Kili's hands slide from his hips to grip his ass, and for a moment Fili thought he might have hurt his alpha. But instead of pushing him away, Kili's fingers pressed into the plump cheeks and spread them open wider so that he could push his tongue as far as it could go. This pushed his chin right where Fili wanted it.

"Fuck! Kee!" Fili closed his eyes tightly as he tried to hold out, spine completely straight and head fallen back as his entire body and mind were overwhelmed by a strong flood of pleasure.

Orgasm snuck up on the blond, and one particular twist of Kili's tongue had Fili shouting out his release, cock spilling cord after cord of white come across Kili's chest and stomach while he spasmed around that talented tongue.

Kili worked Fili through his orgasm and continued after, drawing desperate sounds from the blond as it all became too much and yet still not enough. The omega's body only craved one thing and simple orgasm wasn't going to give it to him no matter how good it was.

Eventually Kili took pity on him and allowed Fili to catch his breath. The blond slid from atop Kili and collapsed in a heap next to him, chest heaving as his entire body tingled and twitched.

"Wow," He heard Kili say but didn't feel motivated enough to turn his head to see what his brother was talking about. Kili didn't leave him wondering for long, "I'm covered in your mess." The brunet sounded pleased by that, which saved Fili from having to point out the fact that it was entirely Kili's fault.

When Fili did finally find the energy to shift and look at his mate's form, he couldn't stop the appreciative groan that escaped him. Kili was indeed covered in his come and his chin and lips were wet with Fili's slick, and while alphas had a prevalent need to claim, Fili enjoyed the same sentiment.

It did _not_ help that Kili was rubbing his hard cock using the cooling spunk.

Forcing himself onto shaking knees - they were seriously going to have to explore this new position again sometime soon when Fili could think straight - he leaned over Kili's torso. His brother was still stretched out on the floor like a feast on display for a king.

Or future king, in this case.

"What do you think, Ghivasheluh?" The archer purred seductively as he rolled his hips into his hand, "Do you like seeing me splattered in your mess?"

A low growl vibrated in Fili's chest as he batted away Kili's hand, replacing it with his own and stroking Kili slowly. "It has its appeal." Fili murmured before leaning down and closing his mouth around the tip of Kili's cock, tasting both himself and Kili on the sticky skin. "You know what I'd like more?" He moved back and away from Kili after a few moments before the brunet got too into it.

The smirk Kili gave him was almost infuriating in the way that it caused a hot flash of need to course through Fili despite just getting off. "Oh, I think I can guess." The brat knew exactly what Fili wanted. "What are you going to do about it?" He challenged.

In response Fili began to clean Kili off with his tongue, licking the white strips from his stomach and chest though he didn't swallow. He dipped his tongue into Kili's navel and made sure he teased Kili's nipples with the tip until the younger dwarf was writhing and hissing sharply where he lay. His fingers buried themselves in Fili's hair, not forcing but guiding him up until finally their lips met and they could share Fili's come between them.

Without breaking the kiss, Kili wrapped his arms around Fili and sat up, pulling the blond into his lap. Unable to truly register the sudden change of position, Fili found himself being impaled on Kili's thick cock until he was fully seated on it, knot and all. "Finally." It felt like a relief and he sagged against Kili's chest, burying his face against his shoulder.

A hand rubbed down his back even as a soft kiss was pressed just above his ear. They tended to snark at each other a lot, but Kili always knew when Fili needed tender affection. And the elder dwarf was happy to soak up the small attentions as he savored the sensation of being full and stretched and utterly connected to his chosen.

"Alright?" Kili's lips brushed against his ear when neither of them moved.

Fili managed to hum an assurance and nodded his head just in case. "Absolutely perfect." He promised before summoning the energy to move, rocking himself so he could feel the tug of Kili's knot against his rim. He loved the sensation almost as much as feeling so full. It was the closest he could physically get to his brother and he cherished the short time when nothing could tear them apart. He'd tried to explain it once, but like many other things between them, he didn't have to. Kili understood because he felt the same.

They rocked together without urgency, sharing breath and trading lazy kisses. Fili could feel Kili straining beneath him but didn't seem to be in a hurry to finish just yet. Fili took pity on him anyway, grinding down a little harder.

The younger dwarf tensed but got the idea and began moving with purpose as he clung tightly to Fili. Kili's kisses eventually turned sharper and their breaths grew harsher and harsher as they moved closer to orgasm. A hand found its way into Fili's hair and pulled him into a biting kiss as Kili's body jerked, his other hand slipping down between them to wrap around Fili and stroking him in time with his thrusts. The warm feeling of Kili's come as it filled him was what did Fili in, moan being swallowed by the brunet as he coated Kili's hand with his release. The fist around him stroked him through it, letting go just before it became painful.

They slowly stopped their rocking until they were just kissing. Eventually the energy for even that ran out and Kili reclined back onto the floor, spreading out and groaning as he rubbed at his eyes with his clean-ish hand. They were both pretty dirty. "I think I could sleep as long as Smaug did right about now." He yawned, but the grin he gave Fili as those brown eyes peeked up at him told the blond that Kili didn't mind one bit.

"Sleep does sound good, and I even get a bed this time." Fili agreed as he carefully leaned forward so he could rest across Kili's chest. It took some shifting to find a position that didn't put an uncomfortable pull on Kili's knot, but they eventually managed.

With his head tucked up under Kili's chin and warm arms wrapped around him, Fili closed his eyes for some well-deserved rest. Within mere moments of hushed declarations of love, they were both sound asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghivasheluh – treasure of treasures
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](mylittledragonhoard.tumblr.com)


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for establishing connections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wouldn't stop snarking at each other.
> 
> Square was "Aftercare".
> 
> [My updated Kink Bingo Card](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ed2d97c7a9556fbdaa7d8982f5a7323d/tumblr_inline_onclv92KzP1toapn5_540.png)

Kili had long ago lost any sense of time sleeping when he could and not having access to any real light source, but when the body next to him began to shiver, he knew that at least Fili's heat was over. Now that his body was no longer running so hot, it was struggling to regulate his body temperature. It happened after every heat, so Kili knew what was needed.

The brunet grabbed a blanket from the small pile that Ori had brought with the rest of the supplies what might have been the day before. He spread it over his brother and made sure that every part of Fili was tucked beneath before curling up around him for extra warmth.

Glazed blue eyes cracked open and Kili found himself pinned with a glare that was more endearing than intimidating, "If you ever touch me with your dick again, I'm going to cut it off.'" The voice hardly sounded like Fili at all, so hoarse and scratchy that hearing it immediately had Kili reaching for the water.

He chuckled as he helped Fili hold the mug to his lips, the blond a little weak in his exhaustion, "That sounds reminiscent of what you said after your last heat."

That glare intensified from over the rim of the mug, but all it managed to do was make Kili grin, "I mean it this time." Fili insisted as he lowered the water.

Kili couldn't help but snort as he moved it to the side. "I believe you said that too." They had this conversation almost every time.

Fili made a dissatisfied sound before snuggling back under the blanket, but when Kili curled around him for extra warmth, he pressed against the younger dwarf instead of fussing.

"Are you drifting?" Kili murmured quietly as he rubbed along his One's back through the blanket, lying so close that their noses brushed tenderly. Contact was much appreciated for both of them at this time.

Fili hummed softly, nodding his head just slightly as his eyes drooped closed. "A little."

Kili had never experienced this 'drifting' that most omegas felt after an intense heat, but Fili had explained that it kind of felt like having smoked a lot of Bofur's special pipeweed that tended to make one feel like they were floating with the clouds or along a river where there was no trouble and everything was blissful.

"Can I tend to you while it happens?" Kili wondered though didn't move from his spot.

Fili said nothing in response, and for a moment Kili thought he'd already lost him. But then the blond jerked a bit, as if waking himself from sleep. "Stay close for a while?" It was a simple request, and one Kili would gladly fulfil.

He wrapped his arm around Fili's waist and held his mate close. "Of course, love." He promised quietly.

"Even though we're never having sex again, you're the best." Fili murmured as he tucked his head beneath Kili's chin, nose buried in his neck.

Kili huffed out a breath of laughter, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Thanks, I think." He smiled and relaxed, enjoying the quiet in the room and the warmth of his brother.

It didn't take Fili long to fall asleep, but Kili remained until he was satisfied that the older dwarf wasn't going to wake up if he moved.

It only took a few moments to find a small familiar pouch from the pile of supplies Ori had dropped off. Inside held a clean cloth and a jar of healing ointment for any injuries that might have occurred in the heat of the moment. The ointment had very little scent, which was perfect for not covering up either of their scents.

Once the cloth was damp, Kili got to work, going for Fili's backside right away. Had Fili been conscious, he would have made a joke about that, but thankfully he wasn't. Kili liked to tend to his mate in peace rather than have teasing comments distracting him.

He moved the blanket away, lucky that Fili was in a good position for Kili's inspection. With tender strokes, Kili used the cloth and rubbed away the dried come, sweat, and slick from Fili's cheeks and in between. His rim was red and puffy after so much use, and Kili winced a little in sympathy. His eyes drifted lower and to the area behind Fili's stones where they'd discovered a new bit of fun. The skin was also red and irritated from being rubbed by Kili's stubble. His brother probably wasn't going to be moving much the next few days.

"And you're going to grump and complain the whole time." Despite what the future entailed, Kili smiled at the thought too. He couldn't help that he found a grumpy Fili amusing. And maybe just a tad cute.

With a gentle finger, he carefully rubbed the ointment into the irritated skin. Fili shifted a little, a highly unhappy groan escaping him as he attempted to move away from the over stimulation and soreness. Kili pressed a kiss to his hip in apology, but didn't feel too guilty. It needed to be done.

He methodically cleaned Fili as best he could without being too intrusive, and once they had access to more than a bucket of water, they could both thoroughly wipe down. As he moved to his One's chest he was reminded that come and chest hair didn't mix well, and after rubbing a little too hard over one area, he accidentally woke his omega.

"Stop it." Though the words were slurred, the whine was clear. Fili shifted in an attempt to get away from the prodding fingers ending up curled around the brunet and using Kili's thigh as a pillow. He wasn't even settled completely before he was asleep again.

Kili wasn't done with all he wanted to do, but when your omega curls up on you like a giant cat, you accept that all other plans are canceled and your only job is to be used as a pillow. Smiling fondly, he ran his fingers through Fili's hair, careful of the snags and tangles. "You always have to be so difficult." He murmured.

With nothing better to do with his time while Fili dozed for a bit, the archer undid all the braids still in Fili's hair and began to comb through the strands with his fingers. The braids were already half unraveled and once they got a chance to property bathe, Kili would rebraid them.

He enjoyed this part of their little ritual, getting the chance to take care of Fili for a change. It wasn't often the elder needed it, so these little moments were made a little more special to Kili.

By the time blue eyes opened again, a little clearer than before, Kili had worked out all the knots and tangles within the gold strands and was gently running his fingers through them because they both enjoyed the sensation. Kili smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss his brother's forehead, "Hey beautiful." He murmured before carefully helping him sit up.

"I feel disgusting, hardly beautiful." Fili helped with sitting up as much as he could, but his movements were slow and sluggish. Coming down from drifting took a while and happened slowly.

"You’re always beautiful to me."

“Sap.”

“You’re just as bad.” Kili grinned as they propped the blond against the stone wall so Kili could have free use of his hands to help him drink and eat. After making sure the blanket was acting as a barrier between Fili's bare skin and the cold surface, Kili picked up the mug of water that hadn’t been emptied before and lifted it to his brother's mouth. "Water first, then we'll get some food into you."

Fili's hand moved and held the bottom as he eagerly gulped the cool liquid down. Kili having done the same the moment he'd woken up and found that they were able to separate once more. The last knotting had exhausted them both and they'd pretty much just passed out where they'd been.

Fili gulped down two mugs of water before indicating he'd had enough with a shake of his head. The small action almost sent him toppling over, but Kili grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, chuckling as he sat beside him to give Fili something to lean against.

"Where would you be without me?" Kili wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and drew him closer.

Fili scoffed and poked Kili's side, making the brunet jump in surprise. "Not feeling like Erebor fell on top of me."

"Oh please. You'd still be withering on the floor here, a mindless and drooling mess." Kili insisted as he grabbed their food supply and set the pouch in his lap.

"I'm not sure which option would be better." Fili mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Shut up. You just compared me to a mountain." The brunet smirked as he dug out a piece of dried deer meat.

"Yeah, the weight of one. That doesn't say anything about size." Fili pointed out.

Kili turned his head, glaring right into those mischievous eyes. Fili was definitely feeling rested. "I should leave you here and make you crawl your own way back to the surface." He threatened, though it was purely empty.

"I know you like to see me on my knees, but that's just cruel." The blond pouted.

"Mahal, Fili." Kili looked at his brother incredulously, "Do I have to spank you to get you to behave?" He growled lowly.

An uncomfortable look at the mention of being spanked crossed Fili’s face. "Fuck no. I'll be good."

Kili doubted it would last long, but he'd take what he could get. "That'll be the day." Kili snorted as he held up a piece of meat for the blond to take. They sat in companionable silence while they ate, trading tender kisses every once in a while, and drinking as much water as they could.

By the end of the small meal, Kili was the only thing holding up Fili's weight from just dropping to the floor. When light snoring started, Kili couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping him.

"What?" Fili grunted, the sound or shaking movement from Kili's shoulders waking him.

"Just you." Kili grinned and kissed the top of Fili's head. "I didn't mean to wake you, Ghivasheluh, go back to sleep. Maybe we can find a more comfortable place to rest after."

"I'm happy whenever you are." Fili promised through a yawn that was also muffled when he rubbed his face against Kili's shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of me, Kee."

"It's my job, and I enjoy it." Kili promised, "But you're welcome." He nudged Fili's side a little, "Come on, lazy. Lay down so you can be more comfortable." He pushed and poked Fili until the older dwarf gave in and curled up on the floor like he had been before Kili had interrupted his sleep.

Kili went about tucking him in again, jumping a little when sudden movement of the blanket startled him. It only took him a moment to process what the arm and blanket being held up meant, and he smiled down at his One before diving in underneath and snuggling up against Fili's warm chest.

Both the arm and the blanket came back down and around him, and the two spent a few moments getting Kili tucked underneath the material too.

Satisfied, Kili snaked an arm around Fili's waist and hugged him close even as he felt a nose being rubbed into his hair. "Do I smell?" Kili teased quietly, the warmth between them causing him to relax and grow a little sleepy.

"Hm." Fili nodded, "Like me." He sounded smug, and Kili didn't have to see to know he looked smug too.

"I suppose I've smelt like worse." Kili closed his eyes, grinning as he felt a poke in his side.

"Yeah, you could smell like _you_."

Kili chuckled as he tilted his head back so he could look into Fili's face. The brunet could feel the sap dripping from his smile, but Fili was wearing one just as sentimental. They both moved to close the distance between them at the same time, and their lips met in a slow and tender kiss that held nothing but their love for each other.

"Love you, Fee." Kili said against those lips.

"Love you too, idiot. Now, shut up and go to sleep."

Aware that he was getting his earlier words thrown back in his face, Kili muffled a slight giggling against Fili's neck. But he listened to the order and settled down for a well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Drifting_ is kind of like sub headspace.  
>  * Ghivasheluh – treasure of treasures
> 
> [my tumblr](mylittledragonhoard.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Azyungal – Love of all loves  
> Ghivasheluh – treasure of treasures
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](mylittledragonhoard.tumblr.com)


End file.
